User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 4: Memory Reset
Travelling into the past with Kisa, I surveyed the hole I'm in but images kept going towards us like some danmaku game. Not seeing a portal that somehow dragged us into it, both of us fell through the past when the Demiurge appeared, scaring Kisa while going through each dimension. I fell face first before Kisa landed on my back, almost opening the wound before going into the portal. Kisa: I"m sorry!!! Me: I'm fine, just a flesh wound... Looking around, nothing seemed to be familiar to me. I asked Kisa where we are but somehow she couldn't remember where we are. I felt tremors below me and the Demiurge appeared, roaring before charging towards us. I made my haste with Kisa and she tossed Oracle bullets at the Demiurge behind us. Me: Don't you have anything else? Kisa: No, only the basic ones are my aresenal. I can't learn the advanced ones because of my limits. Me: If only I could summon Achilles now, he could do a better job for me. Kisa: Who's Achilles?? I told Kisa who's Achilles along with Ophelia but the ground shattered below us before I could finish, seperating out hands and landing on the ground. Me: ACHILLES!!! Lend me your power to vanquish this Aragami!!! Achilles: Bring forth your carnage then. Show them the might of Achilles!!! I transformed mid-air, suprising Kisa. When I landded, my vision seemed different but I roared at the Demiurge, challanging it to a fight. Kisa stared as both me and the Demiurge fought, confusing her to the point she can't tell whether I'm human or Aragami. Kisa: How is this even possible??? Humans don't have the power to become one with the Aragami.... Wrestling the Demiurge, I kicked it and pounded it's arms to subdue the beast before ripping it's limbs off. The Demiurge screamed, forcing me to back down and losing focus in battle. It swiped it's fore arms on my torso, damaging my internal organs and causing me to bleed. ???: I think you should fall back there, human.. I looked around me to find the succubus on top of the Demiurge. She doesn't seemed to be armed but I can't be fooled twice. I roared at the Demiurge, regenerating my wounds and throwing me into a fit of rage. I tossed a flurry of punches at the Demiurge, causing it's balance to weaken and fall down. Kisa: Wait!!! We need the Succubus!!! I listened carefully and gripped the succubus in a flash. She seemed to be surprised that only I could catch her without any delay. ???: Well well well, aren't you the first? I punched my arm through the Demiurge before walking towards Kisa, whom binded the succubus before interrogating her. Kisa: Okay you, tell me what have you want before your last wish? Kisa generated a sycthe from her hands, pointing the blade at her neck. I regressed back into my normal self before questioning Kisa what did she need. Kisa: I need to know her last wish before I take that soul and send it to my master. I reluncantly agreed to her, not knowing the consequences before the succubus could answer. ???: Hold your blade there 'Reaper'. I'm only here for fun, not to cause anything wrong or any mischief. Kisa: Die. She swung her sycthe at the neck and cleanly took the head off. I didn't bother blinking at it but something came out of the succubus's body and somehow it grew into a Venus, shocking both me and Kisa. Me: Hey Kisa, is this something you know?? Kisa: I didn't know about this. Me: Generate that sycthe again, I'll distract it first. Somehow, I felt something stopped the movements in this dimension. I tried to move but I couldn't budge my muscles, Kisa seemed to move normally and left me here. When she left, everything resumed to it's normal speed and I dodged the attacks of the Venus. Me: What the F@$& happened to Kisa??? Venus: That wretch left you... She doesn't need you now.... Me: I don't care. I can handle you myself. I moved quickly and dodged the attacks. The Venus paused for a moment, talking to me. Venus: I wanted something from you and that wretch... It's something you possess deep within you... The Power of Blood and that Aragami Soul... For that wretch... It's those Oracle Arms that convert into what the owner desires... Join me... and I won't take those powers... Defy me... and you will meet your fate..... I never knew what's the Power of Blood but I was given two choices.... Live or Die..... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts